The present invention relates to a method for obtaining spatial images through magnetic resonance imaging and processing the resultant spatial images and a product resulting from the application of the method, and more particularly a method for diagnosing cancer through MRI and aggregating the resulting MRI images according to a novel and specialized algorithm and a product comprised of computer readable recorded programs for carrying out the method.